


A Better Place

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Loss, M/M, Post-Canon, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: AU from Wicked game where the demon's got a better start in the war, Ghirahim wasn't killed, and still everything goes wrong."Stop worrying, will you? I'll be fine.""There's no way you can guarantee that."





	A Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from honestly.

"Stop worrying, will you? I'll be fine."

Ghirahim frowned nervously at the battle raging on infront of them on the land below. The hill they stood on isolated them from the worst of the battle. 

With one more win, the war would be over, and the world they lived in would be a better place. Yet still, even with their current success, a feeling within made the demon King feel uneasy. With a another subtle frown, Ghirahim responded.

"There's no way you can guarantee that."

"Have a little faith, Ghira, I'll be in—" With quick peck on lips, Link hopped off the hill with a reassuring smile, cutting off the last of his message, sending him into the depths of the battle below. It did nothing to apease the feeling. It only mase things worse.

Still, this nagging feeling told him something was going to go terribly wrong. With yet another frown, Ghirahim leaped off of the hill in the same manner, charging the enemy with a strong battle cry. 

He had killed a good amount the enemy before he felt it: Someone was using Magic. His head snapped to the right. Standing there in a gap in the crowd of mostly demons, hiw people, was Sheik. The Sheikah's fingers facing the air, in a position that told Ghirahim he'd already cast the spell. 

_He already cast the spell._

No time to figure out the sequence, no time to prepare, it was too late. A flash of light filled the air, and a wave of heat followed. Immediately, with a single breath a word escaped his lips. 

"Link!"

Fire hungrily encased the landscape with its deadly hold, taking demons, and every living plant or animal with it.

When Ghirahim came to, he sat up faster than anyone should've after an explosion of fire should. His ears were ringing and his balance offput, but that wouldn't stop him. He had to find Link. _He had to._

The smell of blood, charred flesh, and death filled the air. Ashes fell from the sky, almost like snow. Despite everything being burnt to a crisp, it made him realize just what a cold reality they existed in.

There was nothing, except for a small glimmer of a gem that caught his attention. 

_Nothing but a small glimmer of hope._

And it was crushed immediately. 

With a small strip of fabric, and a moonstone pendant tied to the center, he held the tiny gem as if the world depended on it. To him, it did. It was all he had left. As the once powerful demon king fell to his knees, he started to realize several things.

_**"I'll be in a better place. . ."** _

_He never intended to come back._


End file.
